Cher ami
by Charlieworld
Summary: Santana écrit beaucoup même si dans la vie de tous les jours, elle est du genre très discrète. Trop surement. Elle attend juste que quelqu'un la prenne par la main et lui montre comment vivre. Comment vivre vraiment.
1. Lettre 1

**Salut ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction un peu particulière. Je vous explique :**

 **C'est basé sur le livre Le Monde de Charlie (une perle, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu) et j'avoue que c'est ce livre qui m'a inspiré cette histoire même si, bien sur, c'est complètement différent, ne vous attendez pas à la même chose.**

 **J'ai voulu changer aussi pas mal de choses chez les personnages de Glee, c'est à dire que les statuts de populaires et de loser sont un peu redistribués ici, ainsi que certains caractères (vous comprendrez...)**

 **J'espère** **que vous donnerez une chance à cette histoire, je vous poste les deux premières lettres dès ce soir, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

Cher ami,

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser d'avoir mis tout ce temps à t'écrire une nouvelle lettre. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était un jour important. J'ai compté les jours tout l'été. Et ce matin, j'ai dû retourner au lycée pour une nouvelle année.

Triste n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me manquent. Il y a ces journées à rien faire, allongée sur le canapé avec Mia, qui a beaucoup grandit, à regarder des dessins animés toute la journée. Il y a également ces après-midis à la mer avec Abuela et Mama. Et puis il y a eu ces heures passées, allongée dans les champs à la bordure de Lima à lire des romans policiers. Mes préférés. Le soleil était chaud, et même s'il n'avait pratiquement aucun effet sur ma peau déjà bronzée, j'aimais le sentir inonder ma peau, comme si la journée ne finirait jamais, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour ces quelques heures.

Mais hier, comme si le ciel savait que c'était un mauvais jour, il s'est mis à pleuvoir, marquant la rentrée.

Oui, tu as bien lu. Mauvais jour. Comme tous ceux passés l'année dernière, et comme, probablement tous ceux de cette année, et de toutes les suivantes. Ça ne fait qu'un jour et je suis déjà fatiguée. Fatiguée de cette hiérarchie qui me pèse. De ces sportifs qui se croient tout permis, et qui font la loi. Et fatiguée de devoir baisser la tête quand je marche dans les couloirs.

Je pensais vraiment que je m'y habituerais. Tu sais, à l'angoisse, à la boule au ventre qui me tiraille quand je prends le chemin du lycée et qui ne me quitte que le soir quand je pousse enfin la porte de la maison. Mais non. Ça ne passe pas et ça s'amplifie. J'ai peur, alors je me fais petite. Pour ne pas qu'on me remarque. Je ne veux pas.

Je sais ce que tu me dirais aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que tu me dirais si tu me voyais tous les jours, la tête baissée, les mains agrippées aux brettelles de mon sac.

Et je crois que j'aimerais t'entendre me crier qu'il faut que je lève la tête et que je marche droit. Qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de me jeter ces sirops collants et beaucoup trop sucrés au visage. Qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de cacher mes affaires de rechange quand on a sport ou bien de me pousser contre les casiers dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent dans les couloirs.

Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu n'es pas là et que tu ne me dis pas tout ça. J'aimerais juste que quelqu'un me dise que pour une fois, tout ira bien. Juste une fois.

Mais j'ai déjà tenu un an dans ce lycée, je peux faire plus, non ?

Tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange ? C'est que pendant un an je me suis demandé ce qui clochait chez moi. Pourquoi ils s'en prenaient tous à moi en particulier ? Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien du tout.

Je t'avais déjà parlé de ma sœur, Mia. Elle a un an de plus que moi. On est très proches, autant qu'on est différentes. Elle est populaire, elle a des amis, elle est jolie et a eu pleins de petits copains. Et elle n'a pas passé tout son été seule à lire des romans policiers. Non. Elle est sortie, elle a fait la fête, elle est rentrée complètement bourrée.

On a l'habitude de s'assoir après ses sorties, et elle me raconte tout. Tous les détails, toutes les musiques sur lesquelles elle a dansé, toutes les personnes à qui elle a parlé. Je vis à travers elle. Elle vit pour moi.

Un jour, je lui avais supplié de me raconter ce qu'il se passait pendant les grosses soirées où pratiquement tout le lycée ce retrouvait. C'était généralement pour fêter le début des vacances. Et à chaque fois, elle m'avais proposé d'y aller avec elle. Et à chaque fois, j'avais fini ma soirée seule, à t'écrire, en essayant de ne pas trop penser que je n'ai pas la vie d'une jeune de mon âge.

Je serais terrifiée d'y aller. Terrifiée d'être humiliée devant eux.

Je m'égare.

Quand je lui avais demandé de me raconter ces soirées, elle s'était simplement assise sur le canapé, un bol de glace dans la main et elle m'avait dit :

« - Je te raconte 'Tana, mais en échange tu fais mes devoirs de la semaine. »

Et j'avais accepté.

Et comme elle sortait tous les weekends, ça avait fini par être normal qu'en rentrant du lycée, elle me donne son sac, aille sur la terrasse et passe sa soirée à écouter de la musique dans son casque en fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Mais ça ne me dérangeais pas. Ça me permettait de m'occuper et, en quelque sorte, ça rendait service à la famille.

Parce que Mia, à l'école, elle a toujours été complétement déconnectée. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Elle n'est pas stupide, non. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, contrairement à moi.

Alors c'était notre rituel, le samedi matin de s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle, les jambes sur le fauteuil de papa, moi, assise en tailleur la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

C'est fous tout ce qu'il se passe à ces soirées. Elle me raconte tout, chaque détail, chaque truc marrant et chaque truc humiliant qui est arrivé à certaines personnes trop ivres pour s'en souvenir. Et pour la seule fois de ma semaine, ça me permet de rire à en avoir mal au ventre. Et ça fait du bien.

Ton amie, Santana.


	2. Lettre 2

Cher ami,

Voilà une semaine que la rentrée est passée. Ce n'était pas exactement comme l'année précédente. Les élèves se connaissent déjà. Me connaissent déjà. Et nous n'étions plus les petits nouveaux de l'école. J'ai mis un moment à le réaliser mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Comme à chaque fois, le premier jour, je suis arrivée à pied alors que Mia venait en voiture. Elle ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais je crois qu'elle ne veut pas que ses amis nous voient arriver ensemble. Et je la comprends.

Même si tout le monde le sait, qu'on est sœurs, tout le monde pense même qu'on était sœur jumelles avant qu'elle acclame haut et fort qu'elle avait un an de plus. Je ne sais pas qu'elle opinion a Mia vis-à-vis de moi. Et ça me fais peur, alors je préfère ne pas y penser. Parce qu'à sa place, c'est vrai qu'avoir une petite sœur tout en bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée, ça ne doit pas être facile. Vraiment pas.

Donc, je te disais, je suis arrivée à pied, et en passant les grilles du lycée, comme à chaque fois l'année dernière, une boule énorme se formait dans mon ventre. Angoisse. Peur. Tremblements.

Alors je baisse la tête, et je marche le plus rapidement possible. Essayant de ne pas voir ma sœur embrasser à pleine bouche cet abruti de Spencer, occupé à lui toucher les fesses avec ses mains poisseuses. Ils ne sortent même pas ensemble, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle accepte de faire ça.

Elle m'avait juste répondu : « Je m'en fous qu'il soit con, tout le monde l'aime bien, il est populaire, lui. »

Génial n'est-ce pas ?

Donc, comme à chaque fois, je me suis précipitée dans la salle de classe vide, en attendant quinze minutes que les autres arrivent pour commencer ce premier jour.

Je m'assois toujours au fond. C'est un de mes trucs. Je peux pas m'assoir devant, j'ai déjà reçu beaucoup trop de boulettes de papier et essuyé beaucoup trop d'insultes. Alors je suis au fond, la dernière place sur la droite et j'attends patiemment, observant les autres et espérant qu'on m'oublie. J'espère à tout jamais.

Et puis la cloche a sonné, les bruits de pas et de cris se sont rapprochés et les élèves de ma nouvelle classe ont fait leur entrée. Je les ai regardé un par un me dévisager avant d'aller s'assoir. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'observer la liste pour voir qui j'allais voir tous les jours cette année.

Et puis le professeur est rentré et il a commencé à parler. J'étais seule, personne ne s'était assis à côté de moi. J'étais malgré tout déçue même si ce n'étais pas très étonnant.

.

 _On n'est pas dans la même classe, dommage, on se voit demain. Xoxo_

 _._

Mon portable avait vibré contre ma cuisse et j'avais regardé discrètement le message. C'était Kurt. Mon seul ami, le seul qui me connaissais vraiment, le seul avec qui je parlais vraiment. Il était beau, beau comme un dieu si vous voulez mon avis. Et il était intelligent, rebelle et populaire. Et surtout, il avait un grand gout de la mode et n'hésitais pas à le montrer. Mais ça ne dérangeais personne.

Vous savez, c'est ce genre de garçon toujours bien habillé, toujours propre sur lui, celui à qui il arrive que des bonnes choses et celui que tout le monde écoute. Et bien ce garçon, c'était mon ami. Mon vrai ami.

Etonnant non ?

Je pensais qu'il allait me lâcher, qu'il allait se désintéresser de moi mais non. Après s'être tapé ma sœur pendant plusieurs mois, on avait sympathisé et on avait beaucoup parlé quand il venait à la maison. Il me répète tout le temps : « T'es bizarre 'Tana. Mais t'es ma bizarrerie à moi. »

Ce n'est pas très flatteur mais je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Enfin je crois.

Il m'appelle souvent, pratiquement tous les soirs, et on discute de nos journées. Il me raconte ses plans avec des mecs qu'il ne connait pas, depuis qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était plutôt attiré par les garçons.

Mia l'a plutôt bien pris même si sur le coup elle avait paru énervée. « Ce n'est pas très étonnant vu la façon qu'il avait de me toucher. »

Moi, finalement, je ne lui raconte pas grand-chose. Mais il ne m'en veut pas. Il ne me pousse pas à faire toutes ces choses que tout le monde fais. Tu sais, sortir dehors, faire la fête, boire et fumer, prendre de l'exta… Ce genre de choses.

Il sait que je suis timide, que j'ai peur. Peur de la vie. Et il ne me pousse pas.

Je pensais que je serais protégée ave lui mais non. Pas au lycée en tout cas. Je me fais toujours pousser contre les casiers et je me fais toujours insulter. Il ne dit pas grand-chose quand ça arrive mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il me parle lui, c'est déjà ça. Et il est là quand ça ne va pas.

Je vais revenir à mon premier jour de classe, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté.

Notre professeur principal avait l'air très sympa. Mr Shuester « mais on peut l'appeler Mr. Shu » il nous a dit. Mr Shu, c'est le genre de prof tellement enthousiaste qu'il pourrait presque te donner la nausée mais il a quand même un bon fond.

Il nous a parlé un peu de la matière qu'il enseigne, l'espagnol et surtout, surtout, pendant près de deux heures, il nous a parlé du Glee Club.

Alors dans la classe, personne n'a rien dit ouvertement même si on entendait des chuchotements : « club de looser ».

Et ensuite, Shu a claqué dans ses mains super fort, ça nous réveillé et il a dit qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous après être allés s'inscrire aux clubs proposés et être allés chercher nos manuels scolaires.

Je suis allée directement aux manuels.

Ton amie, Santana.


	3. Lettre 3

**Hola classe ! Dans ce chapitre, j'avais envie de développer un peu Kurt, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Merci pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé, ça me fais trop plaisir ! :)**

* * *

Cher ami,

Ce soir aura été probablement la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Ou du moins celle pendant laquelle je me suis sentie la plus vivante. J'étais dans ma chambre, le casque sur les oreilles à fixer le mur blanc en face de moi.

J'ai toujours été calme, tu sais, je ne suis pas la fille qui hurle, je ne suis pas comme Mia qui met la musique à fond pour que tout le monde en profite. Non. J'écoute la musique dans mon casque, le son le plus haut possible pour qu'il pulse avec le rythme de mon cœur, pour que mon ventre risque d'exploser à tout moment. J'écoute ce genre de musique qui te donne envie d'hurler, qui te donne envie de courir à travers le monde.

Et puis, à travers le boucan que faisait le batteur et les cris du chanteur, j'ai entendu la sonnette retentir. J'ai glissé mon casque sur mes épaules et j'ai attendu.

« - Bonjour madame Lopez, je viens chercher Santana si vous êtes d'accord.

Oh Kurt ! Appelles moi Maribelle enfin ! »

Ça, c'était ma mère. Elle était toujours bizarre près de Kurt, et il en jouait bien. C'était bien le seul qui pouvais demander n'importe quoi à ma mère. Il lui suffisait de la regarder, la transperçant de ses iris bleu clair. Ma mère le trouvait charmant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cette assurance, avec ses habits qui lui donnaient à la fois un coté chic et rebelle, peut être avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, pas trop long, juste de quoi lui donner l'air d'avoir trois ans de plus.

Peut-être parce qu'il était Kurt, le garçon mystérieux qui ne parlais jamais de lui, qui se contentais de regarder les autres, et de sourire pour avoir le monde à ses pieds.

« Il est vraiment charmant ce garçon, quand est-ce que tu te décideras à l'inviter à sortir vraiment ? »

C'était ce que ma mère me répétait sans cesse quand on abordait le sujet délicat « Kurt ». Et puis ma sœur levait les yeux au ciel, affichais son sourire narquois et disais : « Mais Mama, Santana ne pourrais jamais sortir avec un garçon, regardes comment elle s'habille ! »

Et après ma mère décrétait qu'on irait faire du shopping demain. Jusqu'à ce que je refuse et qu'on n'y aille finalement pas.

J'ai descendu les escaliers doucement, écoutant ma mère faire les yeux doux à mon ami (ce que je pourrais trouver indécent mais c'est ma mère, alors non).

« - Tu veux aller où ? »

J'avais demandé tranquillement, mettant mon manteau par-dessus mon chemiser blanc. Kurt posa ses yeux clairs sur moi et un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Surprise »

Et nous étions partis, dans sa vieille voiture bleue un peu cabossée. Il avait mis la musique. J'ai souris parce que c'était la même que celle que j'avais écouté quelques minutes avant.

Il regardait la route, et conduisais en silence. J'attendais, les mains fixées au bord de mon siège. Le problème avec lui, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. Et on a beau insister, il ne dirait jamais rien. Mais le truc bien avec lui, je veux dire, à part le fait qu'il est drôle et toujours gentil avec moi, c'est que je peux être moi-même. Je peux rire, je peux m'amuser, je peux parler librement sans me sentir observée et jugée. Kurt ne juge pas. Kurt m'aime.

« - Alors ta classe, pas trop d'abrutis ? Finn m'a dit qu'il était avec toi, non ?

Oui, dans la classe de Shu. Tu sais, le prof d'espagnol.

Mh. Sympa ?

Ça va. Il parle tout le temps du Glee Club, c'est lui qui le reprend cette année. »

Kurt a tourné la tête vers moi quelques secondes avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

« - Ça t'intéresse Tana ?

Oh non, je disais ça pour toi, vu que tu chantes sous la douche, tout ça… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a entreprit de me faire des guillis –alors qu'il conduisait- et que j'ai cru que j'allais vraiment mourir. Je l'avais surpris, un jour que j'étais allé chez lui, il chantait du Britney sous la douche. Je l'ai charrié un bon moment et il a boudé une bonne partie la semaine suivante mais il faut dire qu'il est doué.

Donc j'étais là, en train de me tortiller sur mon siège et de rire aux éclats alors qu'il tenait le volant d'une main et qu'il essayait de me chatouiller de l'autre. « T'aurais jamais dû dire ça Tana, tu vas le regretter ! »

Et puis, il a freiné et il m'a dit en haussant les sourcils d'un air amusé : « on est arrivés, prépares toi à la meilleure soirée de ta vie ! »

Il avait raison. Comme toujours.

Quand j'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture, nous nous trouvions devant le plus grand parc d'attraction de Lima. Et la soirée avait été parfaite. Nous avons été que tous les deux pendant un bon moment, à faire la grande roue, et le château hanté jusqu'à ce que ses amis nous rejoignent.

Il y avait Rachel, une des exes de Kurt. Elle était gentille avec moi à l'extérieur du lycée amis elle ne voulait pas tellement être vue avec moi. Elle commençait à passer beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur et devenais assez populaire. Mais je la comprends. Moi j'ai Kurt et je crois qu'elle est jalouse de ça. Parce qu'elle n'a pas pu l'avoir autant qu'elle voulait. Parce qu'il l'a quittée après l'avoir trompée plusieurs fois alors que je crois qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse.

Il y avait aussi Mike, Tina et Artie. Ils sont gentils avec moi. Toujours.

Alors on passé notre soirée à aller dans toutes les attractions possibles, Kurt ne m'a pas lâché la main de toute la soirée, « pour me protéger ». J'aime quand il est comme ça.

Et puis tout monde s'est tendu quand on s'est retrouvés face à face avec Quinn, Puck et une grande blonde que je ne connaissais pas. Quinn était la fille qui couchait avec tout le monde quand elle était bourrée. Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe très peu populaire (encore moins que moi, c'est pour vous dire). Ils passent leur temps à fumer, à sécher les cours. Ils s'en foutent de tout et de tout le monde. S'il y a des règles, ils considèrent que ça ne sert à rien de les suivre. Au contraire.

Ils se battent tout le temps et je suis pratiquement sure qu'ils sont tout le temps défoncés. Mais pas comme ma sœur en soirée. Non, vraiment défoncés.

Et ceux qu'ils détestent par-dessus tout, c'est les personnes populaires. C'est Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Finn, Sugar.

Alors ils sont restés là, devant nous, Puck a serré les poings en regardant Kurt. Il a chuchoté « tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. »

J'ai vu la mâchoire de Kurt se contracter, et il a fini par dire « Venez, on se tire » et on est rentrés.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kurt n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi Puck a dit ça. C'est vrai, ils ne se parlent jamais et quand ils se battent, c'est toujours donnant donnant. Les coups se rendent bien. Kurt est musclé, bien plus que Puck mais je crois qu'il se force à ne pas taper trop fort.

Et puis du Britney est passé à la radio, Kurt m'a regardé avec un sourire narquois et on s'est mis à chanter tous les deux, à tue-tête jusqu'à chez moi.

Je t'écrirais une autre lettre demain surement, il faut que j'aille dormir.

Ton amie, Santana.


End file.
